The technical field generally relates to accessories for portable electronic devices. Portable electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets have become integral to daily life. Over time, the screen size of these portable electronic devices has been increased to allow for a better user experience for a variety of activities including surfing the web, viewing and posting to social media, photo editing, and the like. The increased size of these devices, as well as certain activities routinely performed on these portable electronic devices (e.g. taking a selfie and certain gaming), has made it difficult for many users to maintain a proper grip on the electronic device.
A variety of devices have been created which aid in gripping of the electronic device. One such device is the extending socket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,560,031, presently sold under the trade name POPSOCKETS®. These extending sockets are fixedly attached to the back of a phone, or a case of the phone, through an adhesive. The use of such adhesive permits the use of the extending grip socket on a variety of devices; however, the addition of an extending grip socket increases the footprint of the electronic device, in some instances to a degree such that it will no longer fit into a pocket or small purse. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.